


Where was your instinct?

by VoidUnicorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidUnicorn/pseuds/VoidUnicorn
Summary: Keith. One of the strongest paladins of Voltron. A halfbreed. Half Galra, Half human. When a one man mission turns into a set up by the galra empire, there's nothing anybody can do except race down onto the planet and save the brave soldier before its to late.-"Keith once you get down there all you have to do is take out the small fleet of galra fighter jets, the energy power source, rescue the prisoners and then fly back up to the castle. Got it?" Allura said with much confidence he could pull it off on his own. "You doubting me princess?" He said in a unusual playful manner. But ever sinse him and Lance got together a few weeks ago he's been happier, more alive. "Getting cocky paladin?" She said. "Now, now allura let the man do his job, ill see you in a bit yeah?" Lance said as he handed Keith his helmet also kissing him on the cheek. "See you in a bit, sharpshooter" keith said walking to red. No need to take the black lion for this small mission.-time skip so you don't know everything that happens-"KEITH, NOO!" Lance yelled as he ran to the fallen paladin. The rest of the team firing at everything that moved. Lance looked up when the galra leader stepped up looking proud.





	1. Distress Signal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small starter chapter. Ill make the next one longer but this is just for now to kick off the story

_Alarms woke Keith and Lance up._ They have been sleeping in the same bed for awhile now and it just seems odd to not wake up next to each other. Even if its alarms going through the ship.

"Paladins get down to the bridge now!" Allura shouted through the castle coms. Everybody rushed down to see why the alarm system was going off.

"What's wrong princess?" Hunk asked when they all reached the bridge. Coran, Allura, Shiro, and Pidge were all there already working on what was happening. "A distress signal crossed us so being voltron someone has to help." She told the rest of the team.

"Okay how many of us is needed?" Lance asked ready to suit up in his armor. "Just one. Its not that big of a distress signal. Just a few prisoners." She answered.

"Keith, red is one of the fastest out there and you fly her better than any of us, can you do this?" Shiro asked turning towards him with an eyebrow up. Keith stood next to Lance, looked up at the slightly taller boy, and said "of course" He left to get dressed in his armor and returned soon after.

"Guys i cant find my helmet" he said, "once again you left it in the bridge," lance said holding the red paladins helmet. Keith just smiled at him and wrapped an arm around lances waist as he turned to Allura, "So what's the plan?" Kwith asked turning towards Allura "Keith once you get down there all you have to do is take out the small fleet of galra fighter jets, the energy power source, rescue the prisoners and then fly back to the castle. Got it?" Allura said with much confidence he could pull it off on his own. "You doubting me princess?" He said in an unusual playful manner. But ever sinse he and Lance got together a few weeks ago hes been happier, more alive. "Getting cocky paladin?" She said.

"Now, now allura let the man do his job, ill see you in a bit yeah?" Lance said as he handed Keith his helmet also kissing him on the cheek. "See you in a bit sharpshooter." He said walking to red. No need to take the black lion on this small of a mission.

Once he reached his lion he started her up and left the castle flying down into the planet. Lance looked out of the windows watching Keith fly down into the planet. It scared him. Keith going down there alone. But it was a small mission. He could handle it. Something didn't feel right though. He didn't know if it was the fact that it only called for keith or that there were only one galra fleet on a big planet like this. Whatever it was, it made his stomach churn


	2. Chapter 2

Lance watched the red ping go down into the planet. Anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. He couldnt shake this gut feeling he had that something seemed off. "Is it just me or is Lance more worried about this than I am?" Keith asked laughing afterwards. "Oh you should see him up here. He's pacing." Hunk responded to the Red Paladin while looking at Lance. Lance huffed and sat down. Coran started laughing, "You act like hes never gone on a solo mission before. Anyway, I'm going to go get a drink. Anybody want anything?" Everybody shook there head no.

"Pidge, how are his vitals?" Shiro and Lance asked. "Perfectly functioning and normal. Over-protective space dad and boyfriend. God you two act like he's gonna die " She answered right away in a joking manner. Lance never looked up but scoffed and rolled his eyes. Shiro just chuckled and shook his head. "Hows it going mullet?" Lance asked Keith, still watching the screen. Keith replied, "Hey I have to go by foot from here, the path is to narrow for my lion to fit." Lance sat up straighter than he had been before. "Uhm no, this is a very bad idea, get back in your lion and up to the castle, we will figure something else out." Lance said frantically through the mic to Keith. 

"Lance we dont have time for this. I'm already almost to the..." Keith trailed off. "To the what, Keith? What's going on?" Lance asked. "Did you guys send me to the wrong coordinates? There's literally nothing here." Everybody audibly gasped. Allura started searching the area, "My sensors show nothing is there either, it has to be some type of mistake, one moment Keith. Pidge do you have anything?" Allura asked. "No. He's right. Theres nothing there. It's like it was a set u-" Pidge stopped talking and look up at Shiro and Lance. They then looked at eachother panicked, then both yelled, "KEITH GET OUT OF THERE. ITS A TRAP!"

The red dot started zooming back to the lion on screen meaning Keith was running as fast as he could. He was panicking, trying to get back to his lion, you could tell. 

Almost to the lion he stopped. Frozen in place. "Shit." Keith said. "What? What's going on why did you stop?" Allura asked. Pidge put her screen on display. "This is why. He's surrounded by dozens of galra soldiers and fighter jets."

Lance felt his anxiety grow. "Keith you have to move somewhere safe. We are coming to get you." Keith's face appeared on screen. "I can fight them. I've trained for this. I'm part galra so I can fight like they do." Keith said looking at the team, mainly at Lance. Lance said, "Just because you are galra doesnt make you invinsable, Keith! If you try and fight them they can or will kill you." Keith looked at him. "Well, then you better come and get me before they do." Then the screen went black.

This can't be happening. They raced down to their lions.  _Please let us get there in time. Please._ Lance begged. Once in their lions, they zoomed down to the planet as fast as they could. Oh please let them get there before Keith or the galra soldiers start fighting.

Finally they reached the planet. Landing next to the red lion, they grabbed their bayards heading out, thats when they heard it. The sound of heavy artillery and fighting going on outside. Lances heart dropped but he ran into the action anyway.  _Keith needs us. Needs me._


End file.
